Those Emerald Eyes
by lil Arcturus
Summary: Isaac's been living by his lonesome for a long time, and his one wish would be to have someone where he could just be himself with. He lost himself in those emerald eyes so what happens when one day he find them in his reality. Rating M for freedom to do what I want.
1. Chapter 1

_**Those Emerald Eyes**_

He had never been more thankful for splurging on the leather couch until now, the cool surface seemingly drawing the heat away from his entire body, which was sprawled all over the black leather.

"Fuuuu…." the curse word wasn't completed, a conscious effort to reduce his amount of swearing. His parent's always nagged at him for it when he was younger but he only worked to correct it when he got his own home.

"Lily… I hate tuesdays… I can barely move after all the lifting" Lily was a labrador/shar pei mix with short black fur and the cutest neck rolls you'll ever see on a dog. He had gotten her at the pet shelter just in time, because she was about to be put down to make space for younger and more adoptable dogs. Honestly, she was probably the best thing that has happened to him so far, always ready with a kiss and some eager wags to brighten his days. Currently, said dog was sitting obediently by his head and tilted her head curiously at his words.

'Maybe you should stop then, then we can play whenever we want' she seemed to suggest, he liked pretending that she understood him, even though it was silly. He reached out and scratched her left ear, and Lily leaned eagerly into hand; she loved getting pet there.

"Yeah but if I did, I wouldn't be getting swole! How else is a basement dweller like me supposed to impress the young lasses? I doubt they'd be impressed by my Yugioh collection…" he giggled at his deprecating humor, all the while Lily staring back at him.

The reason why he was hitting the gym wasn't for the petty reason of getting female attention. No, it was so he could stop hating himself. He had always chafed under the fact that most guys his age were more athletic than him and he wished he could just be a little more sporty. He had done wrestling as a sport in high school, and even managed to reach Varsity his Junior year, but he had decided to stop both the sport and overall exercise in his Senior year because he wanted to focus all his attention on college. The change of his body irked him constantly as time went on, and he got so fed up with it about 3 months ago that he stomped angrily to his neighborhood _Planet Fitness_ down the street and bought a membership. He's been diligently on that "grind" ever since, and was now reaping the benefits of a toned and defined body. Oh the wonders it did to his ego!

"Alright, time to take a shower, then we'll go for a walk okay?"he said as he padded over his wood floors and headed into his bathroom. He peeled himself out of his sweaty gym shirt and shorts and stepped into the glass enclosure. He then cranked the water all the way to the hot side and let the grime and sweat wash off his body.

'Ahh, that hits the spot' the heat seemed to sap the soreness from his muscles, leaving a feeling of contentedness. He was truly blessed to have such a great house. He had been hunting for a house for a month until this popped up in his zillow search.

A new construction, two-floor twin house with 2,570 glorious of space, two car garage, 3 bedrooms and bathrooms, and stuffed with modern appliances. The first time he had visited the home to tour it, he said out loud that it was the swankiest house he had ever been in, to the amusement of the agent with him at the time. He had immediately fell in love and purchased it without a doubt. The hefty $800,000 price tag didn't faze him, money wasn't an issue ever since his big break.

The only problem he had with it was it was too big for one person and his dog… He desperately wished he could share such an amazing space with somebody close, but his family tended to prefer him to visit than vice versa. He also couldn't invite his friends over since he didn't have many to begin with and the ones he did have had moved outta state for college. All in all, he was terribly lonely but he figured he only had himself to blame. He preferred to stay at home and play video games than go outside. Frankly, the only reason he had to step outta the house was to walk Lily and go to the gym...

He vigorously shook his head, as if to rid himself of the negative thoughts. He shouldn't dwell on the negative, he firmly believed he was blessed and he re-resolved himself to use his time,treasure, and talent for good and not squander it. Done with his introspection he grabbed his _Head & Shoulders _bottle and squeezed a dollop into his hand. He then scrubbed the cleanser into his short, black hair.

"I think I might need a haircut soon… I have to remember what I told the cutter last time… was it shaved on the sides and scissors on top?" he mused. He was terrible at remembering details like this, even though he had the same haircut since his freshman year of high school.

After all the suds were rinsed off, he shut off the shower and stepped out of the shower. He then wrapped himself up in a cream towel and dashed across the hallway into his bedroom, wanting to avoid feeling the cold, early Autumn air that was starting to settle in.

Once inside the bedroom he quickly pulled out a wife beater and black sweats out of his wooden drawer dresser and suited up, relishing egotistically that he filled out the tank top pretty well in the mirror hanging above the dresser. Then he noticed the black scarf folded neated on top of the otherwise bare wooden surface. It was probably too early and weird to start wearing a scarf, especially indoors, but he decided to wrap it around his neck any way. It had been a Christmas gift from his father and he enjoyed both the texture and the fresh-from-the-laundry smell it had.

He then walked out of his room and headed down the hallway to the living room. He then realized that he had a voice message on his home phone and proceeded to play it through the answering machine.

"Hey Isaac! It's me, Dylan! I gotta notha job for ya!" the mans booming voice just wasn't fully conveyed through the voicemail but it got the job done. Isaac didn't want to laze his days around doing nothing and wanted to add some padding to his finances so he had decided to become a freelance programmer. He makes a decent chunk of change from his work and is able to mostly live off the money he makes from his job. He's thankful for this job as well, because that means he can squirrel away the rest of the money he has for whatever else he might want or need.

After Dylan was done relaying him the details of the minimal viable product, Isaac shot him a quick confirmation text that he had received the message and that he'll get cracking on it first thing tomorrow.

Isaac started heading towards his dining room and grinned widely when he saw that Lily was sitting right in front of the door that lead outside, wagging her tail expectantly.

" Alright, alright! I'm coming" he briskly walked towards the door and the both of them walked out together. But Isaac quickly dashed back inside to grab an umbrella leaning by the doorway.

"It's storming out here" he yelled to Lily, which was replied with a deadpan stare, as if to say 'No, really?'

Isaac had trained his dog pretty well and he was comfortable with letting Lily walk outside without a leash. He just has to make sure they didn't stay out too long, Lily might catch a cold...But Lily seemed to be just as unwilling to be outside in the rain he was, and was trotting hurriedly around the sidewalk trying to finish up her business.

With the free time he had and his body somehow trailing his dog, his mind quickly wandered to the topic that had been on his mind for months.

Doki Doki Literature Club.

The game or more specifically one character has always been in the back of his mind ever since he downloaded the game four months ago, in early April. His friends from _Discord_ had suggested he play, claiming it was one of the best indie games of the year. Isaac, by the end of his playthrough, completely agreed. Monika was by far his favourite character because she was initially the one who Isaac tried to romance on his first playthrough, but unfortunately she was denied a route by the game. So when Monika ruthlessly deleted her entire reality just to be with him, he was thrown for a loop and thought she was a monster. But after listening to some of her topics during her talk, the anger melted away into pity. Isaac doubted he would have acted any differently if he were in similar positions.

What's truly embarrassing for Isaac though, was that because of her talks, Isaac was finally motivated to better himself as a person. He took piano and drawing lessons, and dedicated himself to do things that would Monika proud. His drawings were always about Monika at first but as he got better, he was able to branch out, and he was super proud at how far he had come. He was currently sketching a piece with all the girls of the literature club .As for piano, it was a similar story, he inexorably practiced playing _Your Reality_ and when he had finally played the song without mistakes just 3 days ago, he screamed so loud in celebration that Lily had came running to make sure he was alright. Now Isaac was learning a piano cover for _Closer_ but was having a rough time. His frustrations got so bad that he had punched the nearest wall in anger, but only came out of it with bloody knuckles and a headache.

A sharp bark snapped out of his reviere. He glanced down to see Lily staring back at him impatiently and a pile of her business on the sopping wet grass by the sidewalk. Isaac, with practiced ease, whipped out a doggy bag out of his pocket and performed his civic duty.

"Lily, sometimes I feel like your the brains of this operation sometimes" Isaac laughed, and motioned for his companion to head back home. He glanced up into the sky and was startled at how turbulent they seemed. "It definitely didn't seem today was going to be a rainy day as I was heading to the gym…" Isaac picked up the pace to a jog, wanting to get out of the god awful weather.

Once inside his house, Isaac made sure Lily was fed,watered, and thoroughly dried. Isaac made his way to his "office" as he so jokingly dubbed it. The room had been a spare bedroom originally, but since Isaac wasn't ever expecting to have guests sleeping over he didn't see a point of having two guest rooms. So he shoved all the things he needed to relax all in one room, and he practically lived in between these four walls. He had placed his electric keyboard alongside the right side wall and his drawing desk on the opposite side. Finally he had put his PC setup on the wall opposite of the doorway. Besides those three things and an office chair shared between all three "stations", Isaac hadn't bothered to put anything else. Needless to say, the room was in desperate need of a decorative touch.

"So what do I want to do right not…" Isaac mused, humming some nondescript tune and relaxing to the pitter-patter of rain that had started when he was feeding Lily.. "I guess I haven't checked on Monika lately…" he knew it was silly to check up on a game character, from a dating sim no less, but he already knew he was unhealthily obsessed.

As Isaac plopped down into his char, Lily had decided to make her way over by his feet and curl up beside him on the grey rug mat he had placed underneath his PC. The sight of her made Isaac's heart clench happily and gave Lily a scratch on the ear as acknowledgement. The PC had booted up already and so Isaac clicked on the pink circle for the DDLC game.

"What…?" instead of seeing the intense gaze of his favourite character, there was an odd absence of those emerald eyes that entranced him so much. "What the fluff is going on?" The screen in front of him was a white screen with the alert " **MISSING CHARACTER FILE** " screaming at him.

Scratching his head in irritation, Isaac pulled up the game folders and confirmed that indeed Monika was gone from the game's directory. Isaac then double checked his recycle bin to find that she wasn't there as well.

"I definitely didn't delete her. Lets try redownloading." he muttered as a clicked away with his mouse.

It didn't work, even deleting his previous saves and setting it to first run status, Monika was still gone. The game just kept on crashing and Isaac couldn't come up with a reason why.

"Well Fuc-" Isaac was interupted by a roar of thunder and the slice of lighting that just struck outside his house, the window in front of his PC and monitor showing the scorched ground of his neighbor's lawn. "SHIT! Damn this storm is going _**HAM**_ on 's lawn!"

…

…

…

Isaac waited tensely, wanting the storm to get all its jumpscares out of its system. But as Isaac was settling back down into his chair, thinking it was over, Lily bolted out of her spot, barking madly.

"JESUS! What the fuck Lily!?" he briskly sped after his dog. Isaac knew that someone had to be outside his front door, since Lily liked 'telling' him that by barking like a hound from hell. "Damn, who the heck could this possibly be in this shit storm"

When Isaac finally made it to the door, he could clearly hear the seemingly desperate knocks from the person outside. Isaac figured that since it was so bad outside, the person had urgent business with him, he just couldn't fathom who it might be. It couldn't be a friend of his since they weren't on break and his family hadn't notified him that they were planning to visit.

Another set of hard knocks snapped him out of his thinking, so Isaac made to unlock and open the door.

"Hey, next time warn me when your-" His words died in his throat as he got a good look at who was at his door way.

Isaac saw the anxiousness in her eyes practically melt into elation as she practically headbutted his chest and hugged him. Isaac, having been completely caught off guard, could offer an intelligent grunt of surprise. As he looked at the shivering and soaked form clinging to him, Isaac saw she had her ridiculously long hair pulled up into a ponytail, with a drooping white bow holding it together. Combined with the foreign school outfit adhering to her body, Isaac knew exactly who she was.

"Monika? Wha- You're real?" Isaac's gaping mouth gave off the impression of a beached fish. But Isaac was compelled to return the unexpected glomp, not wanting her to get any colder than she was and secretly not wanting to let her warmth go.

A nervous giggle came from her lips, "Of course silly~ I'm finally with you Isaac!"

He had never seen woman grin so angelically, as if she had everything she had everything she ever desired.

A/N: Hey lemme know if this story is interesting, I might continue if its any good. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**_His Warmth_**

"Crap, lets get inside Monika! It's a shi-shizz storm." she giggled at Isaac's hasty censorship, but allowed herself to be lead through the doorstep.

Three sharp barks burst into her eardrums, and then Monika saw it. The most adorable animal she has ever laid eyes on, was standing a ways from herself and Isaac, wearily eyeing the female.

"Hey Lily! Be nice, she's a friend okay? Show some hospitality for Pete's sake!" but at the mere mention of the word friend, the dog's defensive posture suddenly 'deactivated' and Lily excitedly trotted over to Monika's knees.

She wasn't a monster, she had to give this dog with a curly tail the petting session of a lifetime! She kneeled down and started energetically scratching Lily's chin "Awww, look at you! You acted all mean to me at first, but your such a softy~! Isaac's right, I'm his girlfriend, so I hope me and you can get along!"

Monika then turned her eyes toward her unofficial lover and saw the reaction she was hoping for. It was easy to see the flush of red spreading across his tanned face because it was so bright and she decided to mess with him even more by throwing out cutesy wink at him.

"Oookay!" it was fun watching him shuffle awkwardly "Monika, how about we get you showered and out of those wet clothes. Follow me." he waved his hands, clearly trying to stop her onslaught, but she was relentless.

"Oh Isaac! Already trying to get a girl out of her clothes~? You sure do move fast!" she doesn't know how she says it without giggling madly, but she pulls through with sheer willpower. She could practically feel the facepalm he gave himself after she spoke.

"Alright, here's the bathroom. On the right side, there's a closet with fresh towels, you can grab whatever one you like. The room across from here" he pointed to said room " is mine, I'll lay out some fresh clothes for you to change into and you can just throw your wet ones into the laundry basket inside. I'll be waiting in the dining room for you."

"Thank you Isaac!" she beamed him with her smile " I know I've teased you a lot and it's very sweet of you to be a good sport about it ahaha~! You're such a good boyfriend." she hugged him, noticing the stiffening of his body and the hesitant wrapping of his arms around her back. Seems like he wasn't used to physical contact, but she was sure she'll be able to get him used to it with all the cuddling they were going to do! Being able to feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat, was her greatest desire and wildest fantasy back in the hell called the Literature Club. But with the warmth enveloping her rain-soaked body, she knew that her one wish had come true.

"Yeah, no problem" he stuttered bashfully, his voice barely a whisper.

She broke free from the embrace after a while and headed into the bathroom, but not without a quick peck on his cheek and playfully tossing his scarf's tail at his face.

Once inside, she took in the sight of the admittedly gorgeous bathroom. With the slate-grey tiles lining the walls and floors, and the obsidian-black, marble counter top of the sink, the interior screamed "modern" at her. Monika was especially in love with the large vanity hanging above the sink, glad to see that even though she looked like she had been tossed into a washing machine, she still managed to look as cute as ever. She had never been egotistical, she just knows what she's got and she's got it good.

Monika quickly peeled off her school clothes and stepped into the shower, the hot water thawing her body.

"Gosh, I can definitely get used to this…" with a sigh, she let the steam envelope her and enjoyed the relaxing feeling.

After grabbing a towel from the closet Isaac mentioned and wrapping it around herself, she quickly peeked out to make sure the coast was clear, for all her teasing, Monika felt like she wasn't ready to get that intimate with Isaac so quickly. She didn't want to fuck up the one good thing that's happening to her. So she scampered into Isaac's bedroom and shut the door, hastily locking it for good measure. She had a feeling Isaac was a fine gentleman, but she just wanted to be sure.

She took in the sight of his bedroom, which was pretty bare. His king sized bed was neatly made, but Monika thought it was way to big for someone who was presumably living by himself.

'Doesn't he get lonely?' she pondered 'I'll be sure to fix that problem right away~!' she giggled to herself at the thought.

She then noticed a pile of clothing that Isaac probably put out for her atop the folded comforters, so she checked out what he had laid out. A black hoodie and a pair of loose sweatpants, alongside a white undershirt. There was a little note ton top of the pile of clothes, so she unfolded the piece of paper to find a sloppily written message.

It read, 'Hey, if you need lotion, it's on top of my dresser, feel free to use as much as you like' at least it's what she thought it says. Isaac had disastrous handwriting, but at least he was thinking about her needs. The warm feeling blossoming in her chest only confirmed the fact that she was falling in love with this guy all over again. If Isaac truly was lonely, she'll make sure she makes him just as happy with her as she is to be with him.

The bottle of lotion was indeed on top of his dresser and she decided she didn't want to dry out her skin, so she pumped out a good portion of the cream into her palm and spread it across her entire body. She then realized that Isaac had smelled just like the lotion when she was hugging him and she could only describe the scent as 'clean'.

 _'Oh, so this is why he smelled great. Ehehe, it's a little embarrassing to be thinking stuff like Isaac's scent, but I guess he doesn't have to know'_

After putting on the outfit Isaac had chosen, Monika was without a doubt, a happy camper. A long, hot shower and a comfy sweatshirt made her feel incredible. She was even tempted to skip her way back to the dining room, but resisted the temptation.

As she rounded the corner she saw Isaac sitting at the wooden dining table. In front of him was a ceramic bowl and mug, alongside a matching set across for him, presumably for her. She decided to get a good look at him, since she was too busy teasing him and simultaneously holding back the water works when she first met him. Isaac was decently tanned, showing that he went outside pretty often. His raven locks were noticeable shorter on the sides compared to the top and was parted to the back right part of his head. This style was entirely foreign to the Japanese girl, who was used to the messy, spiky hair the male NPCs possesed back in her hellish nightmare. Then her pale face flushed red, when she noticed that he filled out his tanktop very nicely, with a toned chest and muscled arms. He wasn't necessarily very big, but he absolutely had definition. His black scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck and looked warm, even though she found it a little odd to be wearing one inside the house. She shouldn't judge though, if it was as soft as it was when she had tossed it at his face, she could understand why he was wearing it.

Isaac's cough dragged her back into the present "If your done standing there, I could grab you something to eat." she seemed to have embarrassed her boyfriend with her appraising look.

She beamed at him with her patented _**Monika Smile ™**_ and nodded, not trusting her voice to stay steady if she replied verbally.

Isaac made his way over to the kitchen, which happened to be a stone's throw away from the dining table and was even in the same room. This allowed her to see him ladle out some sort of liquid from the pot that was simmering on the stove into her bowl and set that aside. Then the all too familiar shrill of a kettle announced to the two that the water was ready for beverage making, which she assumed was tea.

Her intuition was spot, after he had poured the boiling water into her mug, he plucked a tea bag from a tin he had in his cupboards. He cautiously carried the mug and the bowl back to the dining table and set the two in front of me, the steam lazily wafting up into his glasses, fogging them up. With a giggle, I slowly reached up and pried them off his face, which had surprise written all over it. I wiped his semi-frame less lenses, which were absolutely filthy by the way, the grime basically made it looked foggy anyways! Once she was done with her cleaning, she gently folded it and handed it back to him with a teasing comment on how unclean the lenses were.

Isaac sheepishly grinned and told her he would take better care of his glasses. He then went back to the stove to doll out his portion out as well. Monika decided to see what was on the menu and saw that inside the bowl was a thick, chocolate-like soup, with flashes of white sprinkled throughout the liquid.

"Isaac? What are we eating, I've never seen a dish like this before." she wasn't disgusted at all, because she knew Isaac wouldn't feed her something that wasn't edible, but she just wanted to know what to expect from her food.

"Oh right! Sorry, I kinda forgot that you wouldn't be used to the things I eat, hehe silly me." he laughed nervously as he sat back down with his food and drink

"The stuff in the bowl is called _champorado_. It's basically chocolate rice porridge and it's one of my favorite comfort foods. It's a Filipino dish and my grandma would make this whenever it rained when I was younger. I also got you green tea, with some honey and orange juice mixed in to make you feel better, wouldn't want ya getting a cold! "

Her heart clenched painfully.

Here she was, eating a meal with somebody who she cares for with all her heart. The best part was, she knew that he was real and that this situation wasn't some part of cruel joke. Isaac had something of a warm air about him, which enveloped her in his warmth. This, combined with the simple act of concern for her well being almost drove her to tears, for she could have never imagined a scenario back in her prison. Being here, with him, seemed all too good for her.

"Ahh crap, did I say something wrong? You, uh, seem sad. I'm sorr-" a light and shaky grasp of his hand promptly shut him up.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, its just-" she paused, mentally yanking at her words to come back to her "It's the fact that you're you Isaac. You took me in and gave me a hot bath and meal, you're making sure I don't get sick, and you're just… real! Gosh, I'm just having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I'm with someone who I love, in your reality!"

Isaac nodded hesitantly and gently intertwined his fingers with hers " You're real Monika, this is really happening to you. I'll be here for you whenever, day or night. It'll take some gettin used to I think, to this whole you being here, thing but know that… Well I'm glad your here is all."

"Ehehe, thanks Isaac, really. I should be the confident one shouldn't I? I should stop being such a baby, right?"

He scoffed "Like I would blame you for being overwhelmed, I definitely would act the same as you no doubt about it! Nobody is gonna fault you at all, and besides it's only me here, and I ain't gonna judge." He held his free hand up as if he was being sworn into office, which Monika smiled softly at the sight and at his reassurances.

A comfortable silence developed, their hands still meshed together.

"The foods getting cold, we should eat." She pulled her hand away and decided to taste test the fabled comfort food in front of her. "Oh! This is good! It's still warm and the chocolate gives the rice a smooth feel!"

"Glad you enjoy it, honestly was kinda nervous giving you this since it is kinda a weird concept, but it seems like I made a good call! Try out the tea as well!"

The tea was just as excellent, the rich honey and citrus zang of the orange both gave the tea a soothing yet energetic aftertaste. She was impressed at his menu choice and was compelled to ask how he learned how to cook.

"Oh you know, I just practice a lot and cook for myself usually. My Lola, which is grandma in filipino, taught me all the basics and passed on some tasty family recipes!" He seemed to be a grandma's boy for sure "Okay since you asked a question lemme ask one of mine. How'd you know my name, when you first showed up? I'm pretty sure I didn't say my name, yet you knew it before I said a word."

"Ehehe, I guess that is kinda weird~ But I knew your name because you told me game, remember? You named your character the same as your IRL name. I also remember us spending a lot of time talking in our room, so I guess I feel closer to you than I should, given the fact that we technically haven't met yet. Gosh, that does sound weird huh?"

"Imma have to agree with that one Monika. But I just feel like that I know more about you than you know about me, since ya know, I wasn't able to talk to you and everything." He looked apologetic for some reason, it's not like he could've done anything about it "So what I'm askin is is there anythin you wanna know 'bout me?"

She hummed a bit, sipping her tea as she gave his question some thought "Well, I do have one question but it may be a bit rude. Would you mind if I ask anyway?"

"For sure, go ahead." he nodded, leaning towards her with curiosity etched into his eyes.

"Do you have depression?"

'He clearly wasn't expecting that' but she had to know.

"Gosh I know this came out of nowhere but I really do want to make you happy! Like you've seen how people can hide things like this and I can't bear the thought of you suffering through such a thing without some support. You saved me somehow, from that game, so now it's my turn to help you, because I love you, don't doubt that. I promise to you that I will be the best girlfriend ever okay~!." she hoped that her eyes conveyed the sincerity in her only she had time to write a poem!

A soft chuckle came from his lips, "Just hearing you say that…" he trailed off, dazed by her conviction "No I don't have depression, I never have. I've lived a good life with many blessings, so what is there to be upset about. No the worst thing that I've been dealing with recently would be, oh I guess loneliness?"

"This house is just way too big to be living in with only your dog, I feel like ever since I moved in life hasn't been at full volume, like I was underwater. Every step was just going through the motions and I was just drifting around…" she could see his eyes shimmering, so she gently squeezed his hand in encouragement "But now, food has never tasted better! Everything in this house feels real now! I-I can't explain it, and I know it sounds cheesy, but I bet it's because your here.I think having my wonderful girlfriend with me will make this house a lot more homier."

That smile of his was a treasure to see, Monika promised to herself she'd wouldn't ever forget it.

We finished dinner shortly after that, and I insisted that I wash the dishes since he had cooked. He protested as I thought he would but I refused to completly take advantage of Isaac, that wouldn't be very girlfriend-dy!

He relented, showing me where the sponge and soap were. As I got down to work cleaning, he stood by me, watching. I thought he wanted to make sure I was doing it right, but instead he rinsed the excess food off the plates that I had yet to wash. We made short work of the dishes and pots that he used to cook, falling into a rhythem. He would first rinse the plates first and would hand it over to me to wash. It was really romantic that we would 'accidentally' brush hands with one another and I made sure to flash him a cutesy smile every time. That blush of his is a cute look on him.

Once we finished up everything, he grabbed my hand gently and led me to a room that wasn't his bedroom or the bathroom

"So uh, here's the spare room of the house, theres spare blankets in the closet there and-" I swiftly interupted him with a deadpan pout.

"C'mon Isaac! We're already past that part of out relationship, right? Stop being so silly~"

I yanked his arm and forcibly dragged him back to his bedroom. I childishly hopped onto his bed and jumped up and down a few times before finally faceplanting into the soft sheets.

"Ahh, you're bed is as soft as it looks Isaac!" I muffled out through the blankets and bed coverings.

I twisted to my side and looked at him staring at me dumbly. Giggling I motioned him over and panted the bed next to me. It took him a bit to register the message, but he slowly padded over to his bed and layed beside me. He then surprised me , by quickly wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him, the feeling of his body and his smell overwhelming her senses.

"G'night Monika, I love you." he pecked my bangs quickly and I felt like it was my turn to blush.

"Good night Isaac, I love you too." She had never slept so quickly as she did that night.

 ** _AN: Critiques would be very much appreciated, since I'm trying to provide the same quality material as Parcasious, whose one of the best authors on this site IMO. So tips for improving would be great. Thanks for the reviews guys, glad to know its a good concept._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Smile**

The first thing that his brain processed that morning, was a mouthful of long hair and he proceeded to spit rapidly to rid himself of the foreign object.

' _Well that's one way to wake up in the morning!'_ he snorted, but as the morning bleariness wore off he beheld the sight before him. ' _Whoa...'_

Somehow, Monika had rolled herself on top of his torso with her top half and entangled her legs between his, blanketing him with her body heat. It was a feeling he was reveling in thoroughly. Her brown hair laid sprawled all over the king-sized bed, but with the early morning sunlight bouncing off it, it was if veins of gold flowed through the sheets.

His favorite part, however, was the tranquility her face expressed while asleep and the subtle curve upwards of her smooth lips. As the sun continued it's path upwards, Isaac continued to stare on at her beauty.

"Man, I'm really lucky…" he whispered softly to the room, grasping her hand and lacing their fingers together. Cheesy at it sounded in his head, he thought that the feeling of her hand in his felt amazingly right.

. Time passed the room slowly but all good things must end Isaac supposed. Monika scrunched her face up, since a rude ray of sunlight decided to yell at her to wake up.

"Morning sleeping beauty. You awake?" he smirked teasingly, deciding to get even with her after last night.

Unfortunately, Monika seemed to be quick on the riposte, "You know, she only wakes up from a kiss from her prince~"

Damn that half-lidded gaze of hers, Isaac didn't think she could look any more alluring, but she surprised him yet again.

'Fine, two can play this game Monika!' and he swiftly stole a swift kiss from the beautiful girl. It was the first kiss they shared and it lasted far shorter than both of them wanted it to be, since Isaac was too much of a nervous wreck to push it further.

But the eruption of red on her face was _so_ worth to see, and Monika embarrassedly buried his face into his chest.

"Haha, if only I had a camera right now, the look on your face was legit gold!" he cackled evilly, trying to block the weak attacks from the girl on top of him. "Alright, let's go Monika, it's already 9. I gotta pee!"

She laughed lightly at his crassness , but did roll off his body to allow him to escape. "Mind making some coffee? I'm, uh, not the best early…" she mumbled shyly, covering her eyes in the crook of her arm.

"For sure, you can lay down some more, I'll bring it right to ya." He leapt out of bed and went out to answer the call of nature.

Once he was finished, Isaac pondered what coffee he should grab his girlfriend, but was unsure which roast she would like. Isaac being an amatuer coffee connoisseur himself, he thought that a lighter, more aromatic coffee is the best way to start the morning, so that left him with only one option really. So he lightly snatched the french press and grinder from the cupboards and got to work.

With mug in hand, Isaac paced over to his bed where Monika was in the same position she was in when he left the bed, and it seemed she fell back asleep judging from the light snore he could hear.

' _She was incorrigible, that's for sure.'_ shaking his head lightly, Isaac sat beside her head. "Hey, wake up, coffee's ready."

Monika's drowsy eyes fluttered open, revealing those hypnotic green iris. She flashed him a lazy smile, "Oh, that smells good my love~ Is that my coffee?"

He almost dropped the coffee all over her after hearing the affectionate nickname, but managed to recover, "Hearing you say my love is a lot different from reading it in game, but in a good way! I wasn't saying I didn't like it or wanted you to stop, I just wanted to say that it feels really nice when you say that and I'll shut up now."

 _ **'Nice Job Isaac! You idiot! Way to speak like a human being!'**_ Isaac wished he could melt through the floors right now. ' _ **C'mon man you need to not mess this up, she'll think you're a freak! Just don't open your mou- hey what's going on?'**_

Isaac was so caught up in his internal rant that he hadn't realized that Monika had decided to sit up. He also was just realizing that her lips were on his, with her hands cupping his face gently. Once the initial surprise wore off, he decided to kiss her back, letting her lead. Unsurprisingly however, Monika had little experience with kissing and when their teeth clacked together loudly, she pulled back in embarrassment.

"Ehehe, I guess I'm not that good as I thought I was. You just look so cute when you're embarrassed and I couldn't resist~. Are you alright?" Monika then decided to sidle up next to him on the side of the bed and lean on his shoulder.

"Yea, I'm alright, and don't worry about it, I would love to help you practice more." they both giggled at that "Anyway, here you go. Fresh cup of Hazelnut coffee, since I figured something with a good smell would help wake you up."

"Oh I dunno Isaac, a kiss from you definitely wakes me up~ But thank you, it does smell good." She took the mug from his hands and blew on it gently before taking a small sip. "It tastes great too! You're so good to me Isaac, I love you~"

"Heh, love you too." Pulling her close, they sat together silently, watching the morning sun rise through a window.

"So uh Monika?" They had moved to the dinning room after Monika had finished her drink, and currently she was showering Lily with affection. When he said her name she turned her head and hummed curiously at him, head tilting to the side cutely. " I was thinking that we should go shopping soon, after we grab breakfast at this diner that I wanna take you to, they got the best food and uh, I kinda sorta don't have any food right now, haha?" He laughed awkwardly, a little embarrassed to not have any food at home.

 **"** Oh, a diner? Sure, sounds like it'll be fun Isaac! Though I have no idea what a diner is, ahaha. But I definitely know what shopping is, gosh I'm so excited!" Isaac could tell, her smile practically glowing.

"Wait, but I don't have money on me, and I would hate to be a burden on you…"

Isaac got whiplash seeing her mood swing 180, but he replied "Don't worry about it Monika, I got it covered, you're not a burden. Besides, it's not like you can wear my clothes 24/7 right? It wouldn't suit such a beautiful girl to limit herself to loose sweatpants and hoodies."

She grinned at the compliment but she held firm "Thank you Isaac, really. But I would just feel completely awful if I take advantage of you in anyway."

"Monika, trust me, I have roughly $3 million dollars in savings and about a half a million in stocks, I'm not exactly poor."

Her eyes widened in shock, not expecting him to have a staggering amount of money "How do you have so much money Isaac?! I knew you were pretty well off, but not that well off!"

"Well it's a pretty long story to be honest. When I was 14 i think-no 13, I was 13 when I started getting into this thing called _coin,_ which is a decentralized cryptocurrency. You wanna think of _coin_ similar to the US dollar, but instead of the money being printed through things like mints and transferred through bank, _coin_ has no banks and is printed or 'mined' through encryption techniques on computers."

"So think of them as another form of currency like the _Yen_ , correct?" Monika asked for clarification, which Isaac responded to with a nod.

"So when I was 13, I met a kid named David in class. We had similar interests and similar schedules, so me and him become friends pretty easily. Then one day, he invited me over to his house on a Saturday I think, which I readily agreed to, since I had nothing else to do. Anyways, when I got there, the first thing he wanted to show me was his PC that he 'mined' _coins_ with, which was something David and his father had built together. He told me that one day he was going to get rich off this one day, and me being the greedy little son of a b that I was, wanted to hop on the _coin_ train as well. So that summer I worked odd jobs for me neighbors, from cleaning bathrooms to landscaping, anything I could make money from I did."

"Eventually I had scraped up enough money to buy myself a PC with decent enough hardware to mine with. I remember the look of disappointment on my Dad's face when he was driving me when I told him I was buying a PC. But I was stubborn and still went through with it. I had set it up in the corner of my room and just let it do it's thing. When the coins started to pop up, I was so giddy, I couldn't stop smiling for days."

"So a trend built up over the next 6 years, I would work jobs in the summer to pay for repairs and upgrades to the mining PC and I would try to carefully time when to best sell the _coins_ when they were at pretty high prices, to buy even more _coins_. Then last year, _coin_ exploded in popularity, and it seemed like everyone wanted to be a part of the _coin_ craze. This was probably due to the fact that the price of _coin_ was steadily climbing. The craziest part of it all was that on December 17th, _coin_ 's price reached roughly $20,000 per coin. At that point I had about 250 coins mined and when I saw that number I knew that I had to take advantage!"

"I'll never forget the look on my parent's face when they saw I made around 4 million dollars at the push of a button…" Isaac suddenly felt silly for having talked so long "Ahh, sorry, I was rambling wasn't I?"

"Not at all my love~! In fact, it's an amazing story, not everyone gets to make millions of dollars of something right? Be proud Isaac, just as proud as I am of you!" she flashed him her signature smile.

"Thanks. So yeah, don't worry about being a burden Monika, it won't break the bank. Since I live alone my expenses are pretty minimal, and honestly I spend more money in feeding Lily than I spend on myself. "

"You know you're going to have to change that now that I'm here right? I don't want you being malnourished at all, especially if you have the means Isaac!" she chastised while crossing her arms in a disapproving manner.

He held his arms up in surrender "I will I promise! But in exchange, treat yourself to a good shopping trip with your boyfriend, deal?"

She just shook her head, giggling, "Okay my love~ It's a deal!" Then a loud roar echoed throughout the dining room. The source, Monika's stomach. "Ehehe, can we go to the diner now? I guess I'm kinda hungry~"

"Of course, but before you go, you might wanna change into something that suits you more. I washed and dried your uniform, which I put in the bathroom. Lemme get the car ready for us while you change all right?" he said while pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"When did you have time to wash and dry my clothes?" Monika questioned, a slim eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Oh, I woke up late last night and did some late cleaning. Can't let a lady live in a garbage heap amiright?" He asked

"Well I just hope you didn't do anything weird with them Isaac~. But I'll let it slide this once if you did since you are so thoughtful, thank you very much~!" she then disappeared upstairs, leaving before Isaac could get a retort in. He just shook his head and laughed, opening the door outside.

The warmth that drifted down from the sun surprised him, not expecting it to be this balmy this late in September. The sky was clear and there was a light breeze rustling the bare branches of the trees. Isaac thought it to be a perfect day for a run, but as they always say having a girlfriend truly does ruin everything.

He laughed a little at the bold lie and proceeded to open up his garage. Once the door was raised he unlocked and entered his 2012 BMW coupe. He had bought the thing around the same time he bought the black vehicle around the same time he purchased his house. The greatest thing about it was it had low mileage and was only 3 grand at the time. He had never urged his parent's harder to drive him than that day, like a little kid begging to go to the toy store.

He backed out carefully out of his garage and stopped right next to the exit of his house. He didn't have to wait very long, as the door swung out to reveal Monika.

She was in her school uniform but had decided to forego the fishscale vest and jacket, leaving her in the white button up and blue skirt. As she walked to the passenger side of the car, Isaac couldn't help but think that she was very attractive. This feeling only increased when Monika entered car, because Isaac was immediately drawn to her black stockings, which accentuated her tone legs.

"Ready to go Isaac?" she was seemingly oblivious to his gawking, but judging from the smirk he can see forming on her lips, he knew that he wasn't anywhere near subtle.

"Uhh, yeah, lets go." Jesus, he doubted he could keep his eyes on the road.

Fortunately, they made it to the diner's parking lot without any mishaps, arriving at around eleven hundred. A little late to be having breakfast Isaac thought, but honestly didn't mind, since he firmly believed that breakfast food could be eaten at anytime. They got out of the coupe and headed towards the entrance.

"Alright, so this place is kinda famous, since a movie was filmed hear a couple years back. It was a romance film and the main couple had decided to eat at this diner. Luckily, this didn't jack up the prices or anything, but it just adds a little something special to this place."

Isaac explained as they were walking across the lot.

When they got near the door, Isaac opened it and waved for Monika to go first "M'lady" tipping an invisible hat downwards as he said it.

"Gosh, what a gentleman" her light laughter was lovely to hear.

After she stepped through the doorway, Isaac followed and grasped her hand, leading her to a table.

"And this is the very table where the couple dined at." Isaac motioned for her to sit down opposite of him. "They don't charge extra for this booth, which I found a little weird."

"I guess they think that people wouldn't pay extra for something like that." Monika countered.

"You're probs right, but still I would've done it" As he was saying this, their waitress came over.

"Hello, welcome to our diner! My name is Michelle and I'll be your waitress today. Here is our menu and if your ready, I can get you guys something to drink?" Michelle was certainly energetic, possessing an enthusiastic aura.

'Now how much of that is just due to it being her job, it's not like it would be good for her to be depressed and shit.' Isaac cynically thought, but dismissed the notion. In his short experience in life, people generally weren't as fake as he believed them to be.

"Hi, nice to meet you Michelle. I would like a cup of coffee please." Isaac then turned to Monika "How about you Monika?"

"I think I'll just get a water please. Thank you very much Michelle." She flashed the waitress a smile, which Michelle reciprocated.

"Of course, I'll get your drink ready and then take your guys's orders okay? Be right back!" With that Michelle pivoted and headed straight towards the kitchen to fetch their drinks.

"So Isaac, mind helping me order? I have no idea what's good." Monika peered over her menu, her glimmering eyes peeking above the laminated sheet.

"Well," he rolled the l's a bit, "Their pancakes are the best around by a long shot, fluffy and as big as a plate, what more can you ask for? You can also toss some fruit and chocolate chips into them to basically triple the taste factor, but it's up to you. But since I remember you telling me you're a vegetarian, their salads are decent, but I would suggest eating something else since we're at a diner after all. Do you eat eggs by the way?" He was trying to secretly file away what he could cook at home for the two of them, once he stocked up his fridge,

"Yep, I let myself eat eggs, and fish since we're on the topic. I…" she trailed off, Isaac seeing her struggling with some thoughts, a frown marring her face."I barely remember finding out that the consequence of being a true vegetarian lead to some protein deficiencies, so I balanced the diet out with fish and eggs."

"Is everything alright?" he was concerned, Monika wasn't usually like this.

She sighed, "It's awful feeling incomplete, like there are things that I should know, like what exactly do I like to eat. But there are just blank spaces, like a poem that had all it's adjectives scratched out, leaving it's subject to shamble around. It's frustrating Isaac."

"Hey, I see where you're coming from, and you have every right to be frustrated. But I'm confident that those things about you that you can't remember will pop up as time goes on, they're not gone, they just haven't shown up. You're still you, even if you just don't see it okay?"

Isaac was totally unsure if his words were comforting at all and in his mind he felt like he messed it up even worse.

She replied,"Thanks my love, I think that I love you even more after hearing those words. I'm feeling a lot better now~" her grin was a signal that everything was right in the world and that he had said the right thing for once.

Their drinks and Michelle came back shortly after their talk and Monika decided to order chocolate chip pancakes with fresh strawberries slices on the side. He chose the diner special which consisted of two eggs, two slices of bacon, and a pancake. Needless to say, Isaac was hungry.

They filled the waiting time with 'date banter' as Isaac mentally dubbed it. Small talk that was used to get to know one another on a superficial level, but still interesting stuff in his opinion.

The topic of pet peeves was brought up by him and apparently Monika's biggest peeve was being interrupted and spoken over. She said that back in her Debate club days, many of the people would begin to shout and interrupt when she had started to put them on the back foot, as if that made their stance anymore valid. She told him about this one time where someone was so upset that she had countered their opinion that he started screaming at her, calling her a bitch and everything in between. She was so shocked, angry even, but she just wasn't able to do anything, like the time when Yuri and Natsuki fought. She told him that was also a major reason why she left the debate club, people were just unable to see different viewpoints.

"Geez, people right?" he joked "Especially in today's political climate, arguing is like defusing a bomb, you never really know which topic/wire is going to set off an explosion. People today just don't understand the concept of having conflicting opinions, and they see disagreement as a form of aggression and immediately victimize themselves. Like, no, I just see it a different way and how are we ever going to reach some sort of compromise or solution if one side paints the other as an aggressor? It's insane! Like grow the hell up and learn how to interact with people, Jesus!"

She giggled at his outburst "Oh wow Isaac, I didn't know you had such a strong opinion about politics~! I'm really tempted to argue a few points with you, but I think it'd be in bad taste to do it in public don't you think?"

"That's probs true, so we'll take more later, I see our food coming."

Michelle was walking over, arms laden with their food and the same cheery smile on her face. "Alright guys I gotcha food right here, two chocolate pancakes for the lovely lady over here" she placed the order in front of Monika gently " And for the fellow over here, the diner special! Now, if y'all need anything else, wave me over please. Enjoy the food you two!"

All topics were ceased between them, instead they were focused on digging into the wonderful food the diner provided, with heavy praise to the cook from Monika when she took her first bite.

After they wrapped up eating, Isaac left a generous tip and paid the bill, joking it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Monika lightly jabbed him in the shoulder for the remark, to which Isaac responded with exaggerated pain.

The next thing wanted to do was get her the quintessential item of a young teen living in the 21st century, a smartphone. So he drove them to a _T-Mobile_ and lead a curious Monika inside.

"So you can't go in this day and age without a phone, so pick anyone that you like and let me know okay? Oh and a reminder, price is not an issue, so don't let it be a criteria for your choice. " Isaac was firm on the idea of letting her get what she want, wanting to put his wealth to use for somebody else for a change.

"Oh-oh alright, now let's see…" Monika took a cursory glance around the room and was immediately drawn to the iPhone section of the shop. "These seem really amazing! It's hard to describe but they just scream sophistication. Does that sound crazy?" she turned to face him

"No, it's what the company wants people to think. Apple has always advocated to be the creative person's best friend and they wanted their products to speak to those people." He explained "I have an iPhone as well, their products are the best in the business and that's why I like them."

"Seems like I made a good choice then~! Alright I'll take an iPhone Isaac! You really are spoiling me aren't you?" Monika gave him a coy grin and a warm hug "Thank you~"

Blushing due to the contact in a public space, Isaac stuttered out " Yeah no problem, let just get the phone now..." This girl is going to be the death of him, of that Isaac was sure.

After purchasing a brand new iPhone X, Monika was fascinated with the thing. She was in awe of the facial recognition and commented that she was floored at how advanced technology was. She also _loved_ the camera, asking Isaac to pose for a lot of photos, saying she wanted to 'test how it works'. Isaac was a good sport about it, even making silly faces and acting crazy, both of these acts making his girl laugh every time.

Isaac's inner thoughts taunted him, _'Oh she's my girl now huh? Aren't you moving fast Isaac. One date and now you own her- Jesus man'_ but he squelched them instantly, not wanting Monika to think something was wrong.

After their silly, photo-op shenanigans, Isaac then drove them _JCPenney,_ saying that they had a wide variety of good brands in there and great deals to boot as well. The latter part seemed to appease Monika's distaste for spending his money and allowed her to just shop freely. He also remembered to give her his number, just in case she wanted to wander off a bit. Under his rather short contact list, Isaac put her number as just 'Monika', he never was a fan of calling a girlfriend cutesy shit.

As they walked in Monika's was quite visibly blown away at the array of clothes, from the basics tees and underwear, to the more sophisticated look of suits and blazers. , and she took full advantage of it. Isaac was made acutely aware that Monika knew what looked good on her, her style a attractive fusion of chic and preppy. Plenty of sweaters, skirts and tights were tried on and needless to say Isaac was an approving audience.

While waiting for her outside the dressing room, a piece of clothing caught his eye "Hey Monika, come out here, I think I got something that'll look."

"Alright,coming. It better not be some lingerie Isaac, save that for the bedroom sweetheart~!" Her teasing voice drifting through the empty dressing room.

"...Just get out here."

When she got out she was back in her original outfit, brushing her long hair away from her face " So lemme see, I'm curious on what you picked out."

He held up a black ruffle dress out in front of him. The dress was also shoulderless and Isaac estimated that it would go to Monika's knees if she were to put it on. The fabric was similar to leggings, so Isaac figured that she'd be pretty disposed to the thing. He sheepishly grinned at her, awkwardly shuffling a bit as Monika appraised the dress.

"Wow Isaac, I'm impressed! That dress is pretty cute~. Lemme try this on." she snatched the piece of clothing and swiftly pivoted back to the dressing room.

"Uhh…" he gaped like a beached fish "Okieee then. Back to sitting on my ass for a while…"

As he was planning what to buy for groceries, Isaac's phone vibrated, alerting him that he had received a text message. Pulling out his _iPhone_ 8 he was surprised when he saw that Monika was the one who sent a text, especially with the fact that they were in ear shot.'

"Oh shit!" he whispered under his breath, fumbling with his phone while desperately trying to pull it to his chest. "Monika!" that he shouted out loud, and could only flush red even further when he heard her gleeful chuckling at his expense.

'Monika _REALLY_ knows how good she looks in black lace…' Isaac mushed both palms into his face 'I'm so fucked.'

After that admittedly sexy episode, Monika soon stepped out of the dressing room, and lead him to the cashier, wearing the black dress he had given her to try. She purposefully didn't acknowledge his stuttering protests at what she had done, grinning happily while pulling him along.. The cashier was a high school teenager who clearly destested the job, his black shaggy hair covering most of his pale face. He didn't even seem to care about the large amount of clothes Monika had picked out and instead wordlessly scanned each item and mechanically put them into plastic bags.

Isaac ended up having to carry 7 bags back to his car, which were double wrapped to ensure that they didn't rip en route to his trunk. Monika tried to carry at least one bag, but Isaac joked that he wanted to 'flex' in front of her so he took all of them. She was confused at what flex meant, so he explained to her that flexing meant showing off essentially, wanting to prove that you're strong.

"Gosh Isaac, you're funny ahaha~." she just rolled his eyes at his antics though the grin negated the rude gesture.

"I do try. Anywho, we're about done, now alls I gotta do is buy some food for us and we can head home." Isaac noticed that the clock in his car said it was nearly 8PM "Wowsa! Can't believe that we've been shopping for so long!"

"Well, you know what they say, 'Time flies when you're with a lover!~'"

"I'm not so sure they say that at all Monika..." came his teasing response.

They continued the playful banter up until they reached the grocery store, which a comfortable silence filled in the space between the couple. Isaac bought his usual fare of food, but he also grabbed a lot of vegetables and fruits that he thought would be universal in a lot of vegetarian recipes. He wasn't a big fan of the healthiest food groups, but he figured he could tolerate a couple salads, if not for Monika's sake then for the sake of not having to prepare two meals.

They purchased the food, packed the food cautiously into the rather crowded coupe, and drove back home.

Isaac was mentally exhausted, not being used to being out in public for that long. Once he unlocked the door to his house, he heaved out a relieved sigh. His fatigue was alleviated slightly when Lily stepped eagerly towards them, tail wagging, as if asking them 'How was the trip you guys? I missed you!'

Isaac was glad that he trained Lily to go outside in the backyard and relieve herself when he wasn't there to walk her. He felt bad though, so he mentally scheduled a longer walk with her tomorrow morning.

He wordlessly took the groceries and began to organize the items in the fridge. As he was packing the food in, Monika tapped lightly on his shoulder.

"Anything I can do Isaac?" she helpfully offered and he took accepted the aid, he found this shit so tedious.

Isaac directed her softly on where he wanted the items to go and both of them made short work of the task. With a thunk he placed the gallon of milk into the largest compartment of the fridge and closed the door.

"Thanks Monika. Let's get ready for bed, I'm beat." he still managed a genuine smile however, though it was small.

Monika just nodded in reply, a pensive look on her face. This made Isaac a little nervous, but he kept his thoughts bottled up, not wanting to make the situation worse. As they approached his bedroom, abruptly spun him around, making him face her.

She had her hands clasped by her stomach and even in the dim light of the hallway Isaac could see how white her knuckles were. She looked to be conflicted about something, which was something he wasn't used to seeing. Monika is almost always fearless in her thoughts and actions, so seeing her this hesitant must mean she really was afraid of something.

Isaac opened his mouth to respond but she beat him to the punch.

She had swiftly stepped in front of him and then slowly brought her lips to his, throwing her arms around his neck.

 _Isaac, I love you._

The meeting of their mouths was quite awkward at first, but once the shock disappeared Isaac slowly wrapped his arms across her lower back and deepened the kiss. The feeling of her firm body on his, the fabric of her dress, and the taste of her mouth. That's what his whole world was at that moment, and he desperately wanted to remember every detail. The message that she wanted to convey without words was received and he wouldn't let her go without a proper response.

 _I love you too Monika._

 _AN: TY for reading, R &R_


End file.
